


Not So Innocent Lieutenant

by LittleFoxx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff ish, Hux is kinda nice, Hux is not so assy as he puts on, Little Taka, Little cinnamon roll, Minimal Hux, Promotion, Taka isnt so innocent, Taka loves you, Uniform Kink, smut ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like your superior, Lieutenant Mitaka and after catching him handling himself you learn he likes you also and so begins a fraternizing relationship with your superior.</p>
<p>Not the best summary but this is done in two 10 minute breaks at work, story over Skype to a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It had been a slow morning on the bridge, all the checks on the ventral canons had been completed and nothing was faulty. Lieutenant Mitaka was just running over the final checks of the weapon stocks and the shipments due for the next day as you walk up to him a datapad in hand.  
"Lieutenant, there's some extra shipments due that will need your approval, Sir." You said holding the datapad out looking away slightly trying to stop the slightly twitch of lips.  
"Thank you officer Y/N, I'll sort through them now, would you mind waiting I will not be long and then the General will need to view them also." Lieutenant Mitaka smiled down and took the datapad gently and opened it filling out the relevant signatures before handing it back a gently touch of his gloved fingers against your own gloved fingers causing you to jolt slightly and drop the datapad. With a worried squeak you dropped down to catch the datapad before it hit the floor and slowly stood up again face bright red.  
"I'm sorry Sir!" You squeaked out still in shock, eyes wide and bright in shock and also happiness.  
"It's ok Officer, it happens don't...don't worry about it." the Lieutenant responded a strained smile on his face as he struggled to contain a bite to his lip and his eyes blown wide with a foreign look in them. Quickly bidding farewell you left quickly to head towards the General's office. Mitaka on the other hand excused himself from his duties for the day and headed to his quarters.  
Safely inside his quarters Mitaka near enough threw his uniform to the floor and barely made it to his bed before tugging on his already half hard length. Sighing loudly he hissed and gripped tighter remembering every little detail of curves and pristine tight uniform, how the slight smile would lighten your eyes up and even brighten the smile, hair pulled back into a perfect low bun allowing the command cap to sit perfectly atop your head, oh he wished he could have just the cap on your head as he - groaning he lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
So wrapped up in his fantasy he didn't hear the lock of his door opening, nor the footsteps that followed, only your voice  
"Lieutenant, I just wanted to apol-" You trailed off catching the Lieutenant touching himself his whole body free of his uniform, his gloves removed and his long elegant fingers wrapped tightly around his hard and leaking cock facing directly to you. Pure shock and pleasure filled your eyes as his eyes filled with sheer shock at seeing you, his mouth opened to apologise but only a strangled moan came out and he stopped his movements. Without another word you ran to your own quarters barely making it before having to remove your lower uniform and underwear to kneel on the bed and slowly enter a finger moaning softly and biting down on your lip remembering the redness covering the Lieutenant's face as he touched himself. You didn't know what made him touch himself and groan that way but it was so endearing to see the cutest and most innocent looking member of the Order touch themselves in such an intimate way, gasping slightly at the second finger subconsciously slipped in to your womanhood the sound of the door opening wasn't heard until his soft but deep voice called out to you.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't want you to see that I'm so-" He trailed off seeing you kneeling, touching yourself. He could only whisper out tentatively  
"Is that because of me...?" Turning your head around in shock to a hastily dressed and very flushed Lieutenant you could only nod not stopping the movement of your fingers very aware he was watching.  
"What's...who's your reason, Sir?" You asked, breathlessly and nervously not wanting to hear the answer.  
"You." The Lieutenant replied staring dead into your eyes, lust evident even from the distance of the door to the bed.  
Daringly you removed your fingers and shakily stood walking towards the Lieutenant who watched , his face flushing more at the full sight of your lower body devoid of all uniform, your face was watching his until a quick glance down reminded you how he had been a while ago. A soft moan leaving your lips you finally reached the Lieutenant and stood looking up at him.  
"Why, Sir?" You asked terrified he wouldn't answer and looking down until his still ungloved hand reached out and gently lifted your chin up to look into your eyes.  
"Because since a few days after you were assigned to shadow me in my duties, I began to notice little things, your smile, your eyes, you're beautiful and I couldn't stop the thoughts. It is out of place bu-" He was cut off suddenly by your lips upon his silencing him, telling him what it was you wanted also. He hesitated before kissing back fiercely and pulling you closer to him, his erection probing gently to your thighs. Pulling away youblooked up to him a soft smirk playing on your lips.  
"You didn't finish off?"  
"No, I came to apologise and...do you want to help?" He smirked down at you softly twirling a finger around a lock of stray hair.  
"I'd love to." Smirking back up you pulled further away slowly walking backwards towards the bed whilst removing the top of your uniform to discard it on the floor, eyes never leaving the Lieutenant.  
"Sir, are you su-" He cut you off with a raised hand and soft smile.  
"Dopheld, or Taka, please, we are alone here and also anytime we are alone outside of duty hours." Smiling you nodded.  
"Taka, that fits you." He hummed in response as he removed his uniform hastily and began to move towards you lying on the bed.  
"It's probably the only nice thing from the Academy days I like." He admitted as he quickly closed the distance between them quickly climbing on top and leaning down to kiss none to softly and wholly passionately gently teasing with a light roll of his hips. With a sigh into kiss you. bucked her hips up to his still highly stimulated from touching yourself that the kiss and his movement sent a fire right the way through your body.  
"Are you ready already Y/N?" He asked deeply as he kissed away from your mouth and your neck and slowly over your shoulders.  
"Yes." Was all that could come out breathlessly, still trying to understand that the cute Lieutenant you had grown to have feelings for, and recently sexual thoughts about, thought the exact same to you. Your mind was a spinning mess of the Lieutenant, Taka, and his confession whole heartedly given out.  
So lost in your daydream you almost didn't recognise that Taka had stopped kissing and was staring down, hunger in his eyes as he lined himself up. Gazing up you smiled softly leaning up claiming his soft lips again and tangling your fingers into his hair pulling him down, on que he responded and kissed back deeply as he pushed in slowly almost teasingly. With a soft scowl you pulled away.  
"Taka...please..." And that was it, he was in with a groan so lovely you moaned in response and gripped his hair tighter.  
He growled softly and moved, none to slow, he was too close to the edge from his earlier activities and you beneath him that he wouldn't last long. He kept his movements evenly and gently drawing you out into ecstatic pleasure before adding more speed and depth to his thrusts causing you to cry out in pleasure and arch upwards into him throwing your head back a moan escaping loudly.  
"Taka...I can't..."  
"Don't...let go..." He knew and that set you on fire and with a final moan you came, clenching around him and he lost it also and groaned as loudly coming inside of you and gently moving you both through the orgasm.  
With a content sigh, Taka removed himself and fell to his side looking to you and stroked your cheek softly.  
"Thank you for...I don't know...just...everything..." He whispered softly quickly leaning up to softly kiss your lips before lying down again and pulling you close into his arms protectively and lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wake up after your afternoon of pleasure with the recently found out, not so innocent Lieutenant Mitaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took a while, life happened. But here is chapter two!

Waking slowly the first thing that you registered was a soft warmth behind you and the slow, deep, eceb warm breaths tickling your neck softly. A soft frown fell before you remembered. Lieutenant Mitaka. Taka. You'd seen him jerking off and ran to your own rooms to think on him as a new pleasure source when he'd come in and caught you. You remembered his gentle touch at the end of your passionate dance and his control, power and lustful force during.

Turning softly so as to not wake the sleeping Lieutenant you moved ever so slightly to look upon his sleeping form. His uniform hid the muscles, though by no means we're they large, they were proportionate to his figure perfectly. His usual slicked back perfect black hair was loose and mussed up from your time together and thick. Smiling softly at the little flutters of his eyelids in his sleep did you remember the dark brown almost black irises, the gentle curve of his top lip bringing to memory the softness of his lips as he crashed them back against yours, your neck, your every inch of skin he could access as he pounced roughly onto you with gentle yet somehow rough kisses. Your innocent looking Lieutenant, superior, was by no means innocent in his actions in bed. Biting down on your lip to suppress a giggle and looking down you didn't notice he'd opened his eyes and was assessing you. Looking back up you caught his gaze and smiled shyly at him.

"Hello f/n." He whispered, his voice sounding more like velvet than before as he smiled back as softly and reached a hand out abd brushed stray hair from your face and rested his hand against your cheek.

"Hello Ta- wait you know my first name?" You asked, shock filling you that he knew your first name. Last name was expected, he was your superior and he, he was your super. The shock of remembering that after what had just occurred had you stiffening and moving back away slightly before an arm wrapped around your waist pulling you back into the bed.

"Careful f/n, the bed barely fits us both and I on't want you to fall. Nor do I want anything to be awkward between us. Yes out in public we must act indifferent, but please, alone together, don't distance yourself from me? And I know your name, it's in your file." Mitaka looked to you worry etched all over his young face as he held you securely to his chest. The protection he offered in catching you reminded you why you had this crush on him. With a meek nod you snuggled against him and softly kissed his shoulder, collarbone, neck and chest.

Groaning slightly Mitaka shifted his legs and his appreciation of your kisses was growing. Gasping in slight surprise you rocked against him teasingly as you carried on kissing him and sneaking a hand down to hold his slowly hardening cock. Another groan from Mitaka had your eyes flash with desire and allowing it to control your body, you moved to sit on top of his legs, hand slowly moving up and down his length, teasing him with tender strokes to complete hardness, you lips marking him on his neck below the line of the collar on his uniform. He would know of those marks, so would you, and no one else. That's what you wanted. No one else. Lost in your mind of teasingly pleasing Mitaka he had moved one of his hands from your hip to the front of your body where you sat straddled over his legs amd he dipped the hand in causing you gasp and rock down into his hand.

Within seconds you both found a rhythm and between deep kisses and sweet nothings, your breaths mingled and spare hands entwined as pleasure slowly built between the two of you. You couldn't hold on much longer, his long slender fingers working magic within you and your own hand pumping him faster and harder than you had started with was getting him closer too. Between breaths you half moaned half whispered to Mitaka.

"Taka...I can't last...much more...Ta-" And with a strangled moan and part cry you fell forward onto him as at the same time Mitaka arched up into you releasing himself at the same time over you. Panting, you lay on top of him shivering with after happiness. Warmth wrapped around you as he pulled a blanket around and held you close to him and a soft kiss placed to your head.

"I hope you have your sight set on rising in the Order, I want to show the crew you're mine one day, as my equal with the General's permission." Mitaka murmured to you. "Though we should clean up and sort out our relationship." You grumbled against his chest in agreement and slowly sat up, still straddled over your superior. Smiling down at him you watched his breathing, calm and steady, his eyes were watching you and before you could speak you were flipped onto your back and a soft yet passionate kiss was placed on your lips all overtones soon as Mitaka pulled away grinning happily at you, and unwrapping your legs from his waist stood at the side of the bed, a hand outstretched towards you. Blushing you sat up and took his hand gently and with a pull, Mitaka had you standing in a hug against him.

"Will you allow me to call you mine in our time alone?" He asked gently, nervously and sweetly. Looking up all you could do was smile and lean up to kiss him softly, much more softly than any other kiss your two had shared. A soft 'yes' murmured against his lips as he kissed back just as softly.

Looks like you might just push harder and get that promotion. To be Mitaka's in public as well as private? The thought made your heart flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Mitaka takes things into his hands realising he may like you more than he wants himself to believe leaving you confused and nervous

You couldn't help it, he was beautiful, you had to watch him put his uniform back on. The precision and delicate way he moved putting it on threw you. Of course he took pride on his uniform, everyone did, the Order is the pride of everyone's life, but Mitaka did it as if it were made of glass or it was a baby, it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Are you alright?" He asked you, head tilted looking to you a smile playing on his lips as he sat back on the bed to pull his boots on catching you off guard. Blushing you nodded and turned around grabbing a spare uniform and disappearing into the refresher and after shutting the door you leaned against it blush deepening slowly. Mitaka. With a soft, quiet sigh you stood up and quickly threw a cloth around your neck and face trying to erase the blush a little and slipped into your uniform before leaving the refresher to Mitaka's smiling face.

"Hey Taka." You whispered to him hugging him.  
"Hey your/nickname." He whispered back hugging you tightly to his chest. Blushing, you relaxed into him snuggling your head in his collarbone. Damn his height was cute. After a while he kissed the top of your head.  
"Fix your hair and we'll go back to shift together. After grabbing some your/favourite/food from the kitchen. Forget the mess hall." He muttered softly.

"That sounds good, I'm just going to no longer be surprised that you know so much about me." You gigged softly into his chest moving your head to look up at him smiling at his smile.

"That's a good plan, I'm more like the General than I let on." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss your lips softly. Smiling into the kiss and reciprocating it before pulling away.

"Like the General how? Commanding?" You smirked up to him, eyes innocent until he smirked down mischievously and kissed you roughly eliciting a small squeak of surprise from you but not denying the kiss, only matching the roughness and love.

"Visit me after your night shift ends, maybe you'll find out how like the General I can be. Without the hair." 

"No one can match his hair and I dont like it compared to yours." You responded wrinkling your nose and twisting your fingers into his hair stroking it and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "But I won't turn down and offer to see you tonight, Taka." He smiled and kisses your cheek in response before moving away and place your command cap on your head and picked up his own.

"Come on, before we're late, I don't want to have to...punish you." Mitaka smirked before placing his cap on, kissing you lisp quickly and exiting your room leaving you standing rooted to the spot blushing and unable to stop thinking of what would happen if you were late.

Those thoughts in mind you hastily but neatly made your hair regulation perfect, your uniform as perfect and everything, perfect. Too perfect becuase you were a minute late and the look Mitaka shot you as you sat at your desk confirmed your suspicions. He'd say nothing to you now, but later? His eyes held a desire that was darker than what they'd been between you both. And that made you smile a little to yourself, turning slightly away to focus on your work however keeping him in your line of sight. 

 

Mitaka watched you as he worked. He thought of your work, what he said about a promotion. Maybe he should talk to General Hux. You worked faster and harder than your colleagues and he thought you'd handle low level Lieutenant work decently. With that in mind he left his station, collected his datapad and with one slightly lingering look to you, he left for the General's office. Mitaka was going to make you his publicly, though he said you'd have to work for the promotion, he always knew you deserved it sooner than the official announcements made every two ship years. Which ran Arkanis time due to that being the homeworld of the General. Mitaka was pretty sure the General made most of the ship rules up having memorised the Order's handbook for and officer, and managed to get his hands on a copy of an Imeprial handbook.

As your shift dragged on towards the end, your datapad blipped with a message. Lieutenant Mitaka. He was telling you that you're to be seen by General Hux in his office, now. Terrified you, shut down your system quickly and checking your uniform was perfect you left and began the walk to the General's office when a gloved hand tapped you on the shoulder, turning to look who it belonged to you, you were greeted with the warming smile of Mitaka.

"Lieutenant, Sir." You greeted perfectly and saluted as such but he waved your salute away.

"I believe, you will like what's to happen, f/n." He whispered to you before nodding his head and turning to walk back to the bridge. Leaving you to walk to General's officer nervous and confused. Reaching his office, you stood at attention until the door unlocked and opened and the General called you inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So this is going pretty decent so far and I will be doing a parallel one for a male reader and also a new venture...  
> If you have any ideas DM on twitter @littlekittyfoxx or find me on Tumblr @littlekittyfoxmlxth and let me know what you want reader and our 'innocent' little Taka to get up to!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and reads guys, it means a lot to me!
> 
> ~ LittleFoxx xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General invites you into his office...

Once inside the General's office you removed your command cap out of respect and stood at attention before the man. Said man was sitting straight in his chair looking down at a datapad on his desk and flicked his gaze up quickly assessing you before he stood to parade rest abd walked around his desk and offered a seat to you.

"Please, take a seat officer L/N, there is much to discuss this afternoon. Lieutenant Mitaka has relieved you of all duties this afternoon?" He asked as you gingerly took the offered seat watching him return to his seat behind his desk.

"Yes Sir." You responded thankful that your voice didn't shake with the worry you had growing inside that was impossible to not miss.  
"He also has been giving you basic Lieutenant's work?" His haze flicked quickly to his datapad, which gave a soft vibrate as a message came through, before returning to you,his gaze a little softer than his usual one he wore around the ship.

"Yes Sir, if I may Sir, why has Lieutenant Mitaka being giving me such work?" You asked bravely to which General Hux responded with a slight quirk of the corners of his mouth.

"You may officer, it is becuase he believes you are ready for an early promotion shadowing him in his work as a Lieutenant effectively jumping two ranks. And I trust him in that decision. I have seen the work you've completed for him, it's a high standard as his work always is. I trust you know that's quite a feat for one who's been with us for only a year. I agree that you should be promoted Lieutenant." The explanation Hux gave you left you speechless you could only nod your head in agreement.

'Taka wants me to be a Lieutenant. Like him. It's not just my work.' You thought to yourself as you remembered what he had said to you before you started your shift this morning.

"And Lieutenant L/N, I have given my permission for Lieutenant Mitaka and yourself to be, as he put it, an item. Have a good day Lieutenant." Hux added dismissing you from his office. The rank not being lost on you. Taka was making you his outside the privacy of your rooms. Rooms. You were to meet him at the end of shift and you couldn't wait so you made your way to his quarters, let yourself in and sat on his bed waiting for him to finish his shift.  
Sitting in Mitaka's room waiting gave you time to realise that Hux wasn't cruel or mean. He cared in a way. Suddenly feeling better about answering to such a powerful man you sat and thought over the conversation you had with him regarding you promotion. And relationship with Mitaka. That he knew about becuase Mitaka had told him. So wrapped up in your thoughts you didn't register that the door had opened until you head a small cough. Looking up you squeaked and stood to attention quickly.

"Lieutenant Mitaka." You stated flawlessly considering your flustered state.

"Lieutenant Y/N." Mitaka responded with a huge grin on his face which you matched with a grin if your own before crossing the space between you both and jumping up slightly to wrap your arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Someone approves of their promotion then?" He asked hugged you back, an arm around your waist the other around your shoulders a hand on the back of your head.

"Yes! Thank you! But why? Why did you skip me two ranks?" You asked, your confusion evident as you snuggled your head into the space between his shoulder and neck.

"Becuase you deserve it my love, you complete the basic work of a Lieutenant perfectly and for a year old officer that's astounding, we're you marked for any such position at the Academy?" You shook your head to the question. If you were so good at working the Star Destroyer than why did you only get pegged as an assist admin?

"Well you're one now and I'm sure you'll rise in the ranks though I doubt it will be lost upon the General if one of us requests the other for a promotion if either of us rises up. He told you I told him didn't he?" 

"Yeah he did, Taka I...thank you." You responded pretty much speechless that he had plans for the future, for the two of you to stay together. With a soft kiss to your neck and a light squeeze of your waist Mitaka let you stand again taking a hand to cup your cheek. Leaning into the touch and looking up into his doe eyes you suddenly felt a fit of giggles rising within you which were squashed beneath a tender and loving kiss off the man before you.  
'This wasn't what I wanted originally but now I want it and I'll never lose it.' You promised yourself leaning in to the kiss and hugging Mitaka close when it ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are surprisingly real...

Chapter Five

It was the end of your shift and you were heading back to your quarters when a hand grabbed your arm pulling you into a small out of use droid maintenance room and before a startled noise could escape you a gloved hand covered your mouth.

"On your knees Lieutenant." A familiar velveted deep voice ordered. Still searching for a name you stared at the wall unable to see the man who was behind you kicking the door shut.

"I said, on your knees Lieutenant." And without warning you were pushed to your knees forcefully. A slight wince of pain escaped but muffled by the gloved hand that was moved after a few seconds. A few seconds more and you heard a tunic belt being removed, more seconds pass and you hear the belt of trousers being revolved before your hands were bound behind your back. Your command cap removed a gloved hand gently caressing your cheek with the back of their fingers.

"You're mine now Y/N, you promised me you would be and I'm taking full advantage of it. Of us. How quiet are you receiving pleasure by my command and not your choosing?" The familiar sounding voice whispered to you right by your ear, his breath tickling you slightly as he let his teeth graze over your earlobe. Before he moved away and round to face you,looking down on you with authority. Scared to look up you glanced the man's left arm and ducked in a sharp breath, General Rank Stripes.

"Look up to your superior when I'm talking to you Lieutenant." The command filled with lust in his in his voice sent shivers down your spine as you slowly looked up and stared in shock. Mitaka.

"Taka...?" You whispered out uncertain of what was going on.

"That's General Mitaka to you Lieutenant." He smirked down before crouching before you a gloved hand taking your chin tightly, dominantly. And if that didn't excite you the way he moved his face closer and almost kissed you before speaking.

"Now, I want some assistance and you're the best option my dear Lieutenant." He stood dropping your chin before unfastening his trousers and dropping them with his underwear to the floor, or as low as his under the knee regulation boots allowed. His cock standing straight right in front of your mouth and without warning he grabbed your hair causing your mouth to open in shock and he thrust himself forcefully into your open mouth a slightly gasp of ecstacy leaving his mouth before he pulled back allowing a small Suck of air into your lungs before he quickly thrusted back in making you whimper around his hard length.

"That's it Lieutenant, just like that." Mitaka released his grip slightly and you bobbed slowly stopping only when the door opened and...

...

...

You woke up. Sweating and panting for breath, incredibly aroused and a whimper of arousal left your mouth seeing Mitaka walking back to bed half dressed.  
"Are you alright?" Mitaka asked as he sat on the beside you brushing your hair from your face with his hands. "You've a little temperature." You nodded quietly and leaned into him trying to regain your breath.

"Just had a dream, a really good dream." You whispered to him and proceeded to tell him the dream. At the end Mitaka smiled and pulled you close. 

"I know I said I could be like the General but that, no that's not what I meant love." He chuckled and kissed your head. "Come on, let's get you to bed, and stay here tonight. We are the same rank now, it doesn't matter anymore."

Mitaka grinned as he tucked you to bed and cuddled behind you, he had a plan. And he was going to have to pull the friendship card on the General again for his plan. 'not all dreams stay dreams.' He reminded himself smiling softly at you before kissing the back of your head and snuggling closer to fall asleep.


End file.
